


All I Want For Christmas

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin and a quiet Christmas Eve. Post-513. Fluffy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 qaf_giftxchnge.

There was a comfortable quiet in the car, the only sound being the occasional swish of the windshield wipers clearing the gently swirling snow from the glass, and the sound of the wet road beneath the tires. Brian glanced over at Justin, who was relaxing back in the passenger seat, a tired but contented smile on his face. 

"Tired?" Brian murmured, meeting his eyes briefly before returning his attention to driving. 

"A little." Justin answered, stretching his arms over his head before curling his body in Brian's direction. "It was so great to see Gus and his moms. Did you see how excited he was when he found out he'll be going to California with us next month?" He rested his hand on Brian's thigh and squeezed gently. "I know how much you've been missing him." 

Brian shrugged, briefly covering Justin's hand with his own. "I do want to spend more time with him now that he's getting older, and this way when you're tied up with studio bullshit out there in Lala Land, I can hang out with Gus instead of fucking my way through WeHo." 

Justin laughed, flipping his hand to grab Brian's fingers in a loose grip. "That's so sweet." He teased. "You're so domesticated." 

Brian snorted and pulled his hand free, putting it back on the steering wheel. "Fuck you. I'll give you a demonstration of domestication with my dick when we get home, twat!"

Justin brushed his hand lightly across Brian's groin, eyes glowing softly by the dashboard lights. "Promise?" 

Brian groaned and shifted in his seat, letting the smoldering look he tossed Justin's way speak for itself. It was Christmas Eve and they had nowhere to be until dinner time tomorrow when they would be expected to eat with the family at Deb's; until then, Justin's pert little ass was all his. 

Justin licked his lips invitingly, before leaning over to turn on the stereo. Keeping the volume low, he gazed out the passenger side window at the falling snow, enjoying the way the Christmas lights on the homes they passed looked so much prettier beneath the blanket of white. 

He started humming quietly to Judy Garland's version of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, turning to look at Brian when he heard a quiet chuckle. 

"What?" He asked as Judy continued to sing. 

"You are so gay, Sunshine!" Brian smirked. "You're spending too much time with Emmett." 

"Well, you wouldn't love me half as much if I wasn't such a giant queer, Mr. Kinney." Justin pointed out with a grin. 

Brian reached a gloved hand over to stroke Justin's cheek. "Damn right. Your intense love of cock is one of your most endearing qualities." 

"Especially since your cock is my favorite?" Justin teased, leaning into Brian's hand. 

"Exactly. Still such a clever lad after all these years." 

They both fell silent again as the snow fell a little harder, and the roads became the less travelled, more snow-covered ones closer to Britin. 

Brian threw another amused smile in Justin's direction as he sang happily along to Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You, which ended just as they came upon the long driveway that led to Britin. 

Justin looked fondly at the thousands of white twinkle lights that greeted them, hanging from every tree and bush, outlining the house and property so beautifully. 

He remembered what Brian had said the first Christmas they had lived there together, after Justin had realized that New York was just geography, and didn't have some magical power to make him a better or more successful artist. Brian had hired a small army of landscapers to hang the lights, stating with a competitive gleam in his eyes that if you're going to subscribe to all of the bullshit of the most commercial Holiday of the year, then you make sure you do it the best. Justin refrained from comparing their house to Clark Griswold's in Christmas Vacation, mainly because he really did enjoy getting fucked in the hot tub on the back patio, which was also covered with white twinkle lights. 

But as Brian pulled the car into the garage, Justin knew that those lights on their house, and the equally beautiful garland and wreaths that were hung and draped both inside and out, had been put there for him. Brian knew that the country club world that Justin had been raised in included holly and ivy at Christmas, and that although there were many things Justin was happy to leave behind from his childhood, Christmas decorations weren't one of them. In his own fucked up way, Brian was somewhat of a traditionalist underneath his more hedonistic tendencies, and Justin appreciated the unspoken reasons, including love, that motivated him.

They left the presents they had opened at Michael and Ben's earlier that night in the trunk until the next day, both of them more interested in getting their own private celebration started now that they were home.

The door to the garage entered into the back hallway, and Brian's hands were around Justin's waist as soon as they'd cleared the threshold. Justin let himself be pushed up against the wall, Brian's lips on his, Brian's fingers pulling his scarf aside in order to suck a mark into the tender flesh of Justin's throat. 

Justin moaned in pleasure at the slightly painful love bite, but his hands were already kneading Brian's ass, grinding their hips together, anticipation spiking across his body in a lightning flash. 

Brian slid a hand into Justin's pants, fingers circling Justin's quickly hardening cock, and Justin didn't care if Brian wanted to fuck him right there against the mud room wall. They had always gone from zero to sixty together from the night they'd met, and after all this time, the hunger was still the same. 

But Brian had other plans it seemed, removing his hand from Justin's pants after only a few strokes, pressing an almost chaste kiss to Justin's mouth, whispering "Not here" against Justin's lips. 

He took Justin's hands and led him through the house, into the living room, where they'd left the huge Christmas tree they'd placed to the right of the fireplace lit, while they were out. Brian grabbed the remote control, switching the gas fireplace on, and Justin knew he had a lovestruck smile on his own face at the ridiculously romantic scene spread out before him. 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked coyly, slowly stripping off his coat and gloves. "Because if you are," he added his scarf and shirt to the pile of clothes, "you're succeeding perfectly." 

Brian stepped closer, fingers trailing from Justin's chest, across his nipples, and down to his stomach, pausing to unbutton and unzip Justin's pants. Justin pushed his hands to either side of his jeans, slowly lowering them until he could kick them off with his shoes, smirking at the expression on Brian's face when he realized Justin hadn't bothered with briefs. 

Justin slid Brian's coat off of his shoulders, pressing up against him as he circled behind him to remove it completely, fingers caressing Brian's biceps as his arms slipped free of the garment. Staying behind Brian, Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, letting his fingers stray across Brian's firm, smooth chest as he worked, lips ghosting against Brian's neck, smiling at the slight shudder that passed through Brian's body at his touch. 

Brian turned in his arms, nudging Justin closer to the fireplace as he grabbed a fleece throw from the sofa to toss onto the floor. They had a brief push and pull match as they finished undressing Brian, laughing and kissing as boots and socks finally came off, and they fell to the floor in a pile of naked limbs, Brian on top. 

Brian smoothed Justin's hair back, fingers tangling gently into it's softness, pausing to stare deeply into his eyes, at the Christmas lights reflecting in their depths, before leaning down to lick his way into Justin's mouth.

Justin's hands found their way to the nape of Brian's neck, stroking and caressing the skin as Brian moved his lips from Justin's mouth to his throat, both of them getting lost in a haze of lust and passion.

Afterwards, fucked out and blissed out on a bed of pillows they'd dragged in front of the fire, Justin lay with his head pillowed on Brian's chest, palms pressed together as they admired the bands of gold that glittered on their fingers. 

"Like your gift?" Brian asked, eyes shifting from the rings to what he could see of Justin's face. 

"Are you kidding?" Justin answered, sitting up to lean back against the pillows, pulling Brian up so his back was now resting on Justin's chest. He circled his arm around Brian's shoulder until he could absently stroke the side of Brian's neck. "A month in Italy? Carte Blanche for whatever museums and artistic locations I want to visit? What's not to like?" 

"Well, there is a small fee." Brian pointed out, stretching his neck back to look at Justin, who promptly kissed him. 

"Yes, and what a hardship, too." Justin teased, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Brian's nose as well. "You get unlimited access to both my ass, and every Prada, Gucci, Armani, pick a fucking designer, boutique in the country." 

Brian nodded in approval, and turned so his head was resting on Justin's stomach. "Do you want to head upstairs, or are we sleeping here on the floor?"

Justin sighed and carded his fingers through Brian's hair. "I guess your old bones would be better off on a nice, soft mattress." 

Brian snorted and pinched Justin's leg. "And I bet your soon to be red ass will rest more comfortably there as well, twat." 

"Ow!" Justin yelped as Brian pinched him again. "Wait! You didn't tell me if you liked your present yet." 

"Justin, I meant it when I said I have everything I want." Brian sat up, looking puzzled before kissing Justin's temple. "You know I love it when you and your tight ass ride my cock, but since you didn't put a bow on it, I didn't realize it was my present."

Justin just smirked and stood up, walking across the room to hit the light switch that activated the recessed lighting over the fireplace. "You're right. I have a great ass and I'm very proud of how much you enjoy it, but this Christmas, I made you something special." 

Brian shot a surprised glance at Justin before turning his eyes to a spot right over the center of the fireplace.

There, softly illuminated by the still dimmed light was a portrait of them, staring at each other happily on their wedding day. 

"I take it that's a Justin Taylor original?" Brian asked quietly, moving to stand next to Justin before wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

"Yes, it is." Justin answered proudly, returning the embrace just as tightly.

"It's beautiful." Brian said, voice cracking just a bit. "Just like the artist." 

They admired the proof of the happy life they had finally managed to make together for a few more silent minutes, before they turned and headed toward the stairs that led to their bedroom, leaving the portrait in the spotlight alongside the lighted Christmas tree.


End file.
